


Week Five- Untitled

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is grumpy in the morning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Five- Untitled

Cas is woken by fingers tracing random patterns over his hipbone before nudging at the waistband of his boxers.

“What are you doing?” he grumbles, not even bothering to open his eyes as he knocks his boyfriend’s hand away.

“Instigating morning sex,” Dean replies. “Duh.”

“How about no.”

“Uh, how about yes.”

“It’s too early for sex.”

“It’s never too early for sex.”

Cas peeks through his lashes at the clock on the nightstand. 8:30am. “Too much work. Too early.”

“Never said you had to do any work, grumpy gus.”

Cas rolls to press his nose into the hollow of Dean’s throat. “Promise?”

“Yep. You just lie here and let me take care of you.”

Dean grabs the lube off the nightstand, rolls Cas onto his back, nudges his thighs apart, and disappears under the covers. Cas decides to reconsider his stance on morning sex.


End file.
